


after the con

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, J2 non-AU, M/M, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Just a J2 snippet inspired by the recent PHXCON.





	after the con

“I swear, Jay, one of these days, you’re going to go too far,” says Jensen, shaking his head as soon as the door to their room clicks shut behind them.

Jared cackles maniacally and wraps his long arms around him like some bizarre human-python hybrid.

“It's not like you ever stop me,” he points out, his hair tickling Jensen's ear as he plants a loud smooch on his cheek.

Jensen shrugs.

“It's too late to play hard to get now, don't you think?”

“True. No one will believe that act now.”

They stand like that for a few moments. Jared holding Jensen in his arms, knowing exactly what he needs. Jensen leaning into him, borrowing some of his energy after another hectic con day. No matter how long he’s been doing them and how good he is at what he does, he’ll never get used to how emotionally draining they are.

“Besides,” he says after a short pause, “I'm always afraid that my intervention will only make it worse. I mean, you managed to almost mount and straddle me at the same time today and I didn't even do anything. I can only imagine what would happen if I began to struggle.”

“Hmmm... I would definitely have to manhandle you then,” says Jared. “I would have no trouble tackling you down on the floor, though.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” concedes Jensen. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t stop there.”

“Nope. I’d then land right on top of you, completely covering your body with mine... ” he says with a shit-eating grin that Jensen can just feel even if he doesn’t see it as Jared begins to gyrate in slow motion against him, all the while pushing him towards the bed. “I could hump your leg then. Or I could manhandle you on your stomach and pretend to fuck you. You know, to leave no doubt in anyone's mind as to who tops and who bottoms in this relationship. That seems to be a never-ending dispute, doesn’t it?”

Jensen snorts as he pushes back, his ass grinding against Jared's groin.

“I don’t know if the fangirls would even care by this point. They would probably go rabid by then, bringing the roof down with their screams, while we would be dragged off stage,” he says in amusement. “That would probably be the last con we ever do, Jay.”

Jared lifts Jensen off the ground and throws him onto the bed.

“Well, at least we would leave our freakishly obsessed fans with hell of a parting gift,” he says as he pounces on him.


End file.
